


Absorbing Power

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A victory for Skarlet leads to new power.
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Kudos: 7





	Absorbing Power

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains; Gore, Blood, Death.

“FINISH HER!” Shao Kahn’s voice boomed from his throne, Cassie Cage stood swaying, her skin flickering green as the emperor’s executioner stood poised and ready to strike,

“Please,” Cassie whimpered, blood dripping from her lips, her gut bruised and her skin shredded to ribbons, “please end it,” she begged.

Skarlet strode towards her, her blood soaked blade ready to end the young woman’s involvement in the tournament along with her brief life. 

It was agonisingly slow, the way the dagger hung in the air, glinting in the outworld sun before it drove deep into Cassie’s heart. The young girl’s pathetic whimpers became horrific screams of agony as her blood became molten. Her clothes burned from her body, leaving her once flawless and beautiful skin a charred mess. Her insides melted, adding to the rising temperature building within her as her legs became a pool of slag.

Lacking the support to stay upright Cassie’s torso fell from the blade, her screams becoming gurgles as her brain became mush along with her head and the rest of her once youthful body.

Cheers filled the arena as the spectators looked on, “Another attacker lost Raiden,” the Kahn taunted, “Skarlet, make her power your own,” he growled, admiring his executioner’s deed,

“Of course, Emperor,” she nodded her head before peeling away the skin tight leotard she wore into kombat. 

She felt aroused from snuffing out such a pretty young woman, the eyes of the crowd and her victim’s parents lingering on her exposed skin fueled her lust. She turned her back on the pool of blood before falling backwards, moaning in pleasure as she felt the blood soak into her skin.

She couldn’t hold herself back, her hand sliding between her slick folds as she relieved her arousal, her grunt and groans became shrieks of ecstasy as her skin began to glow with the power she was absorbing. Her hand began to move faster and deeper inside of her, her other groping at her bare chest.

She was approaching her release, her folds spilling her fluids into the bloody mess beneath her, her throat releasing her lusty screams and her hand torturing the peak of her nipple. With a triumphant cry she came, spraying over her hand and inner thighs as she lay panting and absorbing the remainder of the young Cage’s blood.

“The next match will be; Skarlet! vs Sonya Blade!” Shang Tsung called out from his place beside the Kahn. Skarlet kicked herself to her feet, pulsing with the green energy that belonged to her opponent’s daughter. Sonya’s face was red with rage, her anger preventing her from speaking,

“I will reunite you with your daughter, if your blood is worthy,” Skarlet whispered in a seductive voice, emphasising her tone by sucking her release from her fingers.

“FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
